Pups And The Deamon
Waring Blood And Swearing Presnt When the show Paw Patrol came out for the first time I thought it wasn't going to be good. Turns out I was wrong okay so it wasn't the best show but I still enjoyed it but when the first episode of season 2 came out titled Pups And The Deamon it wasn't at all what I would expect to see on a Nick Jr show or any childrens show for that matter but it happend and I will tell you about it. The first thing I noticed was that when the title screen came up it was blood red and so was Marshall. Okay I said to myself this is going to be weird So the episode started off with the pups doing what they normal do than Ryder got a call from the Mayor she told him That people were dissapering in a cave so Ryder called the pups and I was shocked when it cut to said cave and showed a bunch of dead bodies yeah Well anyway When the show came back Ryder told The Pups that people were dissapering in a cave and that the whole Paw Patrol needed to split up and search the cave then the screen went black and this text appered Skye I relized that this was going to show all The Pups ponit of views through this misson and Skye's was the first as she went through the cave I felt very unevened about the sourdings the music didnt help at all it was the sound of a something from a horror movie and than when Skye got to the final part of the cave we saw it This Thing I looked up the new chracters for season 2 of Paw Patrol and I'm pretty damn sure this wasn't any of them it had to be something the creators decided to throw in but what kind of sick Fuck would put this in a chlidrens show than Skye started running as fast as she could the chase was intenste the creture ran very fast so fast that it nearaly caught the terrified pup luckliy Skye escaped and she was visbly shaking so bad she couldn't stand up all too well but she manged to get far away from the cave the screen than faded black agian than it went to a commericl and I passed out I woke up when the show came back from the commerical now the show showed Zuma's ponit of view Zuma's section of the cave had a bunch of eyes it made me feel like I was being watch there were also enimes that Zuma had to fight he mangend to kill them but than he got to a boss battle and the bosses were Kayako Sakei from the grudge series and Not Gezora a monster that my friend Zach fought when he played the Godzilla Nes Game I was confuesed Zuma fought Kayako first she looked the same as she always did but this time she could talk when she did she said that Zuma would never win but Zuma was able to beat her by strangling her with his buoy he did the same thing to Not Gezora than he got to the final part of the cave I new the creture was going to return and Zuma must have felt something wasn't right cause right when he got to the final section of the cave he didn't waste a milosecond before he started hauling ass the chase was the same only the creture didn't show up right away and there were obestcles most Zuma could jump over or crouch under others he had to go around than the monster appered stacks of obestcles barely slowed it down it just charged it's way through them but thanks to Zuma's speed he was able to escape it's grasp I was happy that Zuma escaped and so I laughed and said Not This Time Asshole I decided to take a screencap to celebrate but after I said that insult the monster did something I didn't see coming it looked at me that wave of mortal terror overtook me agian when the show went to it's second commerical I imendtely rushed into the bathroom to spalsh some water on my face and to take a shit that I almost didn't manged to contain when that Fucking thing looked at me After that I was freaked out I didn't expect that Fuck face Son Of A Bitch to look at me and why why did that Bastard look at me when I said that insult It was scary but I knew what i needed to do I needed to see this through to the end Well Anyway Before We Get On To This Part I Should Tell You That I Called Zach At First He Thought I Was Crazy But When I Told Him That Zuma Fought Not Gezora He Was All Ears. After I was done talking to Zach the show came back Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories Category:Storied With Swears Category:Zuma Category:Skye Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Paw Patrol